Between smoke and scars
by Hindy13
Summary: Mais si désormais il ne pouvait plus cuisiner, que lui restait-il ? Rien. Le mot tournait dans sa tête sans jamais s'arrêter, lui donnant le tournis et une envie de vomir indescriptible. Il n'était plus qu'un boulet, incapable d'être utile au reste de l'équipage alors la solution apparue d'elle-même.


Bon voilà, en toute modestie ma première fic (postée sur pour être honnête), première fic sur One Piece. J'espère ne pas trop faire mal avec cette entrée en matière. Enjoy (si vous le pouvez ).

* * *

Le silence. Pesant, palpable presque, écrasant et étouffant, remplissait la pièce qui servait de cabinet médical au petit renne de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. On pouvait entendre résonner dans la salle le léger tic-tac de l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte mais rien d'autre ne venait briser le calme qui s'était imposé entre le blond et l'animal. Quelque peu mal à l'aise, l'animal se tortilla un instant sur sa grande chaise tournante et s'éclaircit la voix avant de casser ce cocon oppressant. _« Tu sais Sanji, je suis ton ami mais aussi ton docteur. Tu peux parler sans avoir peur que je raconte tout aux autres... »_ Un simple soupir s'échappa de la bouche du cuisinier tandis qu'il s'allumait une cigarette. Il se foutait bien du regard désapprobateur de Chopper qui détestait qu'il fume dans son cabinet et haussa simplement les épaules. **« Tu ne supporterais même pas le quart de ce que j'ai à te raconter alors à quoi ça servirait, hein, d'avoir deux handicapés dans l'équipage ? »** Le renne au nez bleu pinça ses lèvres, un peu vexé par les propos du jeune homme mais avant qu'il n'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, le blond s'était déjà levé et se dirigeait vers la porte. _« Attends Sanji on n'a pas... »_ **« Si on en a terminé pour aujourd'hui Chopper. Je viens ici seulement parce que tu as réussi à convaincre Luffy que ces séances de thérapies ou je sais trop quoi allait m'aider à guérir mais tu te trompes. J'ai pas envie d'en parler, j'ai pas envie d'y penser, je veux juste... oublier. »** Sa voix n'était plus que murmure à la fin de sa phrase tandis que son regard se posait ses mains mais il détourna bien vite le regard. **« Je compte sur toi pour dire au capitaine que je vais mieux et que toutes ces conneries seront bientôt inutiles. »** et sans même un regard en arrière, il poussa la porte d'un coup épaule bien placé et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ni comment, Sanji se retrouva à l'arrière du Sunny qui pour une fois était désertique. Ayant accostés sur une nouvelle île deux jours auparavant, ils avaient dû en profiter pour visiter les alentours. Par chance ils avaient atteint une île estivale et le soleil brillait dans le ciel sans une trace de nuages à l'horizon. Le blond s'allongea sans plus de cérémonie sur le bois du bateau et laissa le soleil tenter de réchauffer son corps qui semblait mort depuis son séjour dans cet enfer. Impel Down. Le piège, le sacrifice, la capture. À aucun moment il ne regrettait d'être resté en arrière pour laisser l'opportunité aux autres de s'enfuir. Il savait parfaitement que si le marimo avait été conscient au moment de la fuite, il aurait pris sa place avec plaisir, jouant de nouveau le rôle de martyr comme sur Thriller Bark. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres pâles, avec des _si_ on pouvait refaire le monde pas vrai ? _S'il_ avait été plus fort, il n'aurait pas été capturé. _Si_ l'autre tronche de gazon n'avait pas reçu un coup en plein sur la nuque, il aurait pu être un tant soit utile. _Si_ Luffy avait su où les Marines l'emmenait, il aurait pu arriver avant qu'il ne perde presque la moitié de ses doigts. _S'il_ avait le courage, il avalerait sa propre langue plutôt que de vivre comme un estropié jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Assez soudainement, un éclat de soleil frappa son œil et par réflexe il bloqua le rayon avec sa main et là encore la réalité le frappa.

En contre-jour, il ne percevait que le contour de sa main gauche, méconnaissable, mutilée. Il plia les trois doigts qu'il lui restait, du pouce au majeur, tandis que sur le reste de la main, un vide se dessinait, un manque, une partie de lui-même détachée à jamais. Il leva sa main droite et l'horreur continua. Là aussi, trois doigts étaient manquants mais plus encore, le majeur était raccourci de deux phalanges et ses autres doigts presque impossible à plier. Il était abimé, plus que ça encore, il était brisé.

_« Alors comme ça tu es cuisinier, Sanji à la jambe noire... »_ Les paroles mielleuses de Sadie lui revenaient encore en mémoire, claires comme de l'eau de roche, assourdissantes comme une cascade bouillonnante. Il posa ses paumes sur ses oreilles pour tenter de faire les voix dans sa tête, comme si cela pouvait être possible. _« Et si on s'attaquait à ses jolis doigts dont tu sembles tellement fier, Sanji à la jambe noire ? »_ Son sourire avait failli le faire vomir tandis qu'ils le traînaient hors de sa cellule pour l'amener dans une grande pièce qui, sans nul doute d'après l'odeur de fer stagnante, devait être la chambre des tortures. Ils avaient tenté de l'attacher, puis l'avaient battu pour pouvoir lui passer des sangles au niveau des poignets et des chevilles car même après des jours de jeûne, il avait encore la force de se battre. Il était prêt à donner ses jambes sans regret mais pas ses mains. Tout, sauf ça. Les liens lui entamaient déjà la peau quand ils poussèrent une table sur laquelle jonchait des ustensiles poissés par le sang des précédents prisonniers. Mais comme le disait sa tortionnaire, il n'avait pas été un très beau spectacle. Même après avoir commencé à lui enlever le ongles, puis la peau de sa main droite, il n'avait pas crié une seule fois. Ils pouvaient bien lui retirer ses instruments de chef, ils n'auraient sûrement pas la satisfaction de l'entendre supplier pour qu'ils arrêtent. Sa fierté étant la seule chose qu'ils ne pourraient jamais détruire en lui.

Et puis un jour, soir ou matin il n'aurait su le dire, au lieu de se réveiller dans sa cellule comme après chaque fois qu'il tombait dans les pommes après s'être fait couper une phalange, il reprit connaissance dans le lit installé dans le cabinet du médecin du Sunny. On ne lui raconta pas les détails de son évasion mais seulement que deux semaines s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il ne se réveille mais qu'à présent il était sauvé. _Sauvé_. Ce mot avait un arrière-goût amer quand il regardait le résultat de son séjour à Impel Down. Il avait été heureux bien évidemment, de voir que ses amis étaient venus le secourir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur en vouloir de ne pas être arrivé avant. Il lui avait fallu une semaine entière avant de sortir du lit sans flancher et une autre semaine pour oser retourner dans sa cuisine. Tout était comme il l'avait laissé, suspectant les autres de l'équipage de ne s'être nourri qu'exclusivement de plats tout fait, ou pire, de boîtes de conserve en son absence. Il avait tenté de reprendre ses marques mais à peine avait-il pris un couteau dans sa main que celui-ci lui avait échappé pour aller se planter dans le sol en bois du bateau. Cela faisait des années que faire tomber un instrument dans sa cuisine ne lui était pas arrivé et cette simple mésaventure, qui pourrait futile pour certains, termina de lui briser le moral.

Il était chef avant d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais si désormais il ne pouvait plus cuisiner, que lui restait-il ? _Rien._ Le mot tournait dans sa tête sans jamais s'arrêter, lui donnant le tournis et une envie de vomir indescriptible. Il n'était plus qu'un boulet, incapable d'être utile au reste de l'équipage alors la solution apparue d'elle-même. Il fallait qu'il quitte le bateau, tout simplement. Un pirate qui ne sait rien faire, est un pirate inutile. Il roula sur le côté, ramena ses jambes près de son torse dans une position fœtale qui le rassurait un peu avant de soupirer. Il le dirait à Luffy. Il ne savait pas trop quand, peut-être pas ce soir, peut-être demain. Il voulait profiter de ses derniers jours un peu plus longtemps, sachant que la séparation serait dure.

**Merci pour cette belle aventure, Luffy. Je sais que tu deviendras le roi des pirates, mais ça sera sans moi. Merci d'avoir cru en moi, merci de m'avoir demandé de faire partie de ce voyage, merci pour les merveilleux souvenirs que j'emporte avec moi. On se reverra sur East Blue, un jour.**

Oui, ça fera un beau discours d'adieu tout ça.


End file.
